planetstuckfandomcom-20200213-history
Erdha Terrei
You are now Erdha Terrei. And because who knows how many pages appear to have somehow been lost forever to the depths of ambuguity and the ravenous stomachs of the entities that are collectively the life-blood of the Internet, you think the reader deserves another chance for you to be introduced. Assuming the reader majyckally knows all the terms and concepts about to be spewed forth, you are a troll not from Alternia, but from a colony planet called GEMMA. And as a Gemman troll, your hemospectrum is comparatively much BRIGHTER than Alternian trolls. Every Gemman troll has blood as bright or brighter, or paler, as this. So what's the big fucking deal if you legally qualify as a "MUTANT?" But racial technicalities aside, you are a SGRUB PLAYER and an ascended PAGE OF SPACE. As should be expected, you have a variety of INTERESTS, among which include the study of an alien species called HUMANS, human ANIME, and for some reason the number and multiples of THREE. Your handle on Trollian is icarusReturned, and you HAVE A WAY (+)F EXPRESSS!NG Y(+)UR ECCCENTR!C NATURE, !F N(+)T QUEST!(+)NABLY SANE HALF THE T!ME. Before And During Sgrub While her matesprit prepared other trolls for Sgrub in time and woke early on Derse to seek guidance from the Horrorterrors, Erdha would sleep-talk with awake Tiamat Rahab to compare notes with Prospit's view of the Skaian Clouds. During one such cloud observation, Erdha had a strange incident that led to staring into the Green Sun through the clouds. Her psychic abilities since then had greatly powered up. Before, she could only telepathically plant impulses like command prompts, though she was against using it on her friends; after staring into the Green Sun, Erdha could also teleport herself and others, and use telekinesis. Team A had rigged an ectobiology lab to sendificate whole trolls from Universe A to Universe B, the only available setting outside of A. Once all their Dream Selves had made it to the other side, Dream Erdha used her psychics to compel all their awake selves to commit mass sleep-suicide on their Quest Beds, so that they could all ascend in the new universe. They presently hide in an ectobiology lab built in Earth's moon, aware that the Condesce had also found her way there. Erdha's horns broke during an incident with Caelum Oronan and Iovenn Devaru that led to the abrupt end of their kismesistude. Erdha has since chosen to keep her horns shaven for the same reason Caelum keeps one eye covered. After Sgrub Erdha's approach to recontacting the other Gemman teams has been to make hit-or-miss Random Encounters on Trollian. The first person she contacted this way was an Argentinian human from April fourth, 2012, by the name of Denis Neguiman. Knowing his oncoming future in relation to the Condesce's arrival above the U.S.A. on 11/11/11, Erdha chose to help him escape her people's former ruler by sendificating a copy of Sburb to him. She currently communicates only with him, but Denis is an Heir of Void in a team of four, including a Maid of Hope, a Mage of Rage, and a Sylph of Life. Erdha was quick to bond with Denis, and now considers forming a moiraillegiance with him... Trivia * While Erdha's first name is five letters, her matesprit's last name is also five letters. Her patron human, Denis, also has a first name with five letters. * Erdha is one of three trolls who have a strong association with the number three. Her sign represents the third planet from the sun; and another troll Aie Leafuan, whose Aspect is Light and represented by a sunburst, also has a strong recurrence with the number three. And they are both in red quadrants with Seers, one of which is the third troll with a three-theme, Provle Lepsis. Gallery SignA3 Terrei.png Wings A3 Terrei.png Sprite A3 Erdha Terrei (unbroke horns).png Sprite A3 Erdha Terrei.png Sprite A3 Erdha Terrei (DS, unbroke horns).png Page5.gif Page202.gif